Shattered Time
by MissRubi
Summary: Instead of being killed off by Bellatrix's Killing Curse, Hermione finds herself over 50 years in the past where she finds herself finishing her seventh year, being head girl and falling in love with the one and only, Tom Riddle. ((Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter))


Shattered Time

_By: MissRubi_

**Chapter 1**

She refused the urge to scream, not wanting anyone to hear her pain. Bellatrix stood in front of her, her dark eyes filled with glee and her mouth in a twisted grin. Hermione wanted so much to reach for her wand and hex the woman as far away from her as possible.

"Now, Mudblood, tell me where your friends are and I'll stop," Bellatrix said, pausing the curse so that Hermione would be able to at least form a coherent sentence. "Over my dead body," She said, her head still held high.

The grin on Bellatrix's face grew wider as she raised her wand. "As you wish," She let out a laugh. "Avada Ked-" She didn't manage to finish her words, or at least, Hermione didn't hear her finish it. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her. At least she had died for something worthy. At least Harry and Ron were safe. A flash of a memory, of the three of them just laughing and hanging out, flashed through her mind just as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was coming to with one of the worst headaches she ever had. Her body ached and she winced in slight pain. A thought entered her mind. How could she feel pain if she were dead? Slowly Hermione opened her eyes, the brightness of wherever she was taking her slightly by surprise. When she got used to the brightness, she turned her head and realized that she wasn't alone.

"Oh my, Armando, she's awake," A gasp and Hermione saw that a woman had came to her side, a bowl in one hand. "Dear, drink this, it'll help with the pain," She eyed the woman and the bowl warily, not recognizing the stranger. The bowl was lifted to her lips, titled and Hermione had no choice but to open her mouth and let the liquid enter her system. She sure hoped it wasn't some sort of poison.

However, she felt the pain and ache in her body subside and she gratefully took the cup of water handed to her, taking gulps to quench her parched throat as she took in her surroundings and companions. She was in the Hospital Wing, for some reason, but the people didn't really look all that familiar to her. It took her a while to recognize Dumbledore, however, and her eyes widened as she did. The Headmaster was alive. And he looked young, his blue eyes still having the twinkling quality about them and his beard which she had known was white/silveriy was now auburn.

"My dear, might I ask how you came here?" The man beside Dumbledore spoke, and Hermione's eyes turned to him. "I-I don't know," And truthfully so. The last thing she had remembered was Bellatrix's cruel laugh and the first word of the Killing Curse. "W-What's the date?" She felt the urge to ask the question.

She received a weird look from the adults in the room. "Why, it's August 2, 1944, Miss…" Dumbledore trailed off, looking at her inquiringly. The answer came as a shock to the poor girl. She was transported over 50 years into the past! It took a few seconds for her to reply, "Granger," She replied softly, still letting the realization sit in.

"Alright, that's enough. Clearly, she needs her rest. Two of you, out," Who she presumed is the Madame Pomfrey of the time period said, shooing the two adults away before returning to Hermione's side.

"Miss, how did I get here?" She asked, as the woman went back to brewing who-knows-what. "Well, sweetheart, Professor Dumbledore brought you in yesterday, saying that you had collapsed at the Astronomy Tower, though no one knew how you got there in the first place," The woman replied. "You're not from this school, are you, child?"

Hermione shook her head, thinking she might as well be honest and say that she wasn't from the Hogwarts in the current time period. "I thought so. I'm Madame Delany," The woman said, giving the girl a kind smile. "I'm Her-Heather. Heather Granger," Hermione quickly amended, her gut telling her that she shouldn't be using her real name. In fact, she shouldn't even be there!

"Get some rest, child. You need it," Madame Delany said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze before she turned away, leaving the girl from the future alone.

Hermione knew she couldn't just stay in bed like this. She needed to know what was going on. She pushed the covers off her and let her feet come into contact with the cold floor of the Hospital Wing. She muttered a spell and a decent pair of shoes were on her feet. She looked around, noting that the nurse had stepped out. She then headed towards the Library, the place where she had always seemed to find some sort of answer to her problems.

Time travelling didn't seem like such a far-fetched way for how she ended up more than half a century ago but she needed to know the 'how's and the 'why's. After all, the last thing she remembered had been Bellatrix about to use the Killing Curse on her.

The hallways were empty, and she didn't see anyone else as she made her way towards her sanctuary. The night was slightly chilly but she didn't really mind the cold. She let herself inside and headed for Reference Section, figuring that she might as well start there first. She pulled out three books that seemed to cover the idea of time travelling and settled down in a corner, hidden from sight, as she opened the first book and began to skim through, just keeping her eyes open for information pertaining to her current situation.

She ruled out time-turners, mostly due to the fact that it only turned back time a couple of hours and not years. So, that ruled out most of the information in the three books that she had taken. Sighing, she flicked her wand and let them fall back into their original places. Her body still felt slightly weak and she knew that there would be no point in continuing her research for the moment.

She stepped out of the Library and began heading back to the Hospital Wing when she changed course and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office, She knew that in the 40s, he had not been Headmaster yet and that the said position was currently taken up by Armando Dippet, who she assumed was the other man when she had woken up.

She knocked on the office and was soon let in by the man, who's eyes still twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. She knew Harry would have been so happy to see him alive, and so was she.

"Miss Granger… what can I help you with?" He asked. Hermione wondered whether it had been such a good idea after all, to come to his office. She knew the laws of time. She knew that if she told anyone she was from the future, it would spell disaster. But this was Dumbledore! Surely, he'll be able to help her, a part of her reasoned.

And looking into the eyes of her former Headmaster, she told him. She told him the whole story as he sat in his chair, simply taking everything in and listening. When she had finished, the Professor gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to your time," He said.

"Until then, why not you stay here and continue your studies? You haven't finished your seventh year due to your hunt, have you not?" She nodded. "Well then, you might as well finish them since you're here, since it might take some time before we find a way to send you back."

To say Hermione was slight surprised was an understatement. Do her seventh year here? In the 40s? Logic knew that such a thing would be crazy and she might end up severely messing with the time line. And yet, a part of her reasoned that she might as well take Dumbledore up on his offer. It wasn't like she had any idea how long she was going to stay there anyways, nor did she have any idea on what she was going to do until she returned.

"Yes, that would be great," Hermione said. He asked for which classes she had taken back in her time and his eyebrow raised at the workload the girl in front of him had taken. "Miss Granger… would you like to be the Head Girl?"

"Miss Reyen can't be it since her family is moving and there hasn't been anyone who would fit the criteria. However, looking at your classes- and listening to your story, I believe you have more than met the criteria," Dumbledore said. Hermione ran the thought in her mind. She had been previously offered the position of Head Girl but she had turned it down since she chose to accompany Harry instead. Now was her second chance. "I would love to. But would that be alright with Headmaster Dippet?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll talk with him. Now, child, go back to the Hospital Wing and get some rest," the professor said. Hermione nodded, standing up and giving the man a thank you, she walked out and headed towards the room where she had first woken up in, falling into sleep once she closed her eyes.

**_((A.N. Thank you so much for clicking on this story and reading it:) I had been on a Tomione marathon for the past few days and finally decided to write my own story for this awesome pairing. Hermione will finally meet Tom in the next chapter, so look forward to that XD _**

**_Do leave a review :) This is my first story and I'd love to hear what you think. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! _**

**_Until next time,  
MissRubi ;D))_**


End file.
